EntityTale
by madmalitiangamer
Summary: The continuation of my story, 'With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility'. I suggest you read that story first so you understand this story better. Ah, yes. The summary. Ent settles down, and just wants to live in this timeline. Things don't go his way, at all. And him having to fight the urge to decimate this timeline, what else could happen?
1. Prolouge

**And here we are, the next arch, where ent decided to settle down into a timeline! However, who said it would be peaceful? Anyway, here's the prologue for whats to come!**

 _The two stood a good distance away from another, one with a crazy grin, the others face being shadowed by his cloak. Both staring at each other with crimson, red eyes."I really had held my hope, that this timeline would be at least a little different" One of the figures chuckled sadly"Guess i was wrong, wasn't i, eh?" The two stood there looking at each other, the wind picking up. He continued. "I mean, were all murders here aren't we? But i mean..." The figure looks to the side."If i had thought back then, when all this shit started, that i would really care, i would've laughed. But now?" A tense silence follows. The figure closes their eyes, and opens them slowly. Those eyes. Crimson, blood red, swimming with wild amounts of power. The other figure shrinks back, before talking themselves. "Face it! You did all that because you were bored! Moving through timelines, destroying them! In the end, were the same!" The figures grin comes back, ten-fold. "Come on, join me! With your help, we'll destroy everything! Everything will be razed to the ground,_ _ **partner**_ _." A silence follows. The other figure doubles over, laughing. The magic around him is sparking. The air is thick with magic."Oh man, MAN! Do you really think that i'm going to destroy this timeline, you little shit? I could if i wanted to, but sadly, I've grown attached of this place," The other figures face is covered by their hair."So, you get what i'm saying buddy?" He snaps his fingers, beastly skulls appearing all around them, littering the sky."I cant afford not to care anymore, kid. So do me a favor." All the beasts fire a beam of energy._

" **BURN IN HELL, BOTH OF YOU** "

 **Yup. I have things planned for this arch. You haven't seen anything yet, heuh heuh heuh heuh~! Anyway, hoped your pumped and cant wait for the first chapter! Will come out sometime next week, cant say when though. Anyway, i'm outta here!**


	2. Involved

**And here is chapter 1 of EntityTale, finally! Had to think for a while what was goign to happen, but i got a solid idea ;D Anyway, enjoy chapter 1!**

 **Involved**

- **Frisks POV** -

I Jolted awake. I took a quick assessment of my surroundings. I sighed. Honestly, what the crap? What has been up with these nightmares? Am i feeling guilt? No, not even. So what then? What were these nightmares about? Even chara is worried about us, these nightmares seem so real.

And the person in them...well, lets hope we never have to meet them. I got up, and showered quickly. When i came out, chara was on my bed. "Chara, come on, sans is almost here" Chara turned her head to me. " _I Dont want to go. Especially not with that trash bag._ " I sighed.

"Chara, it was my idea for us to do this. And you agreed. Come on, get up" At my words chara gets up and walks, um, floats over to me. " _Remember frisk, things better not get boring, or were going back to my favorite hobby"_ Chara had a creepy smile on, but i'm kinda used to that.

I turned around and got dressed. I think chara was dissatisfied with my answer. Heh, serves her right. Me and chara walk down stairs to find the house empty. I look in the kitchen, finding a note.

'Dear frisk. I had a meeting today. I left your breakfast in the microwave. There is also some pie your can have, but only take 1 piece, understood? Sans will pick you up at 10AM' I Took a look at the clock. About 45 minutes. Enough time. I went back to reading the letter.

'Behave and don't cause sans any trouble. Sincerely, mom' I smiled at that. Toriel was the best mom, and despite me and chara killing her over and over in previous resets, we still wished she had been our real mother. Well, we were here now. I went over to the microwave, retrieving my breakfast.

Pancakes. At the sight, chara frowned." _Wish they were chocolate chip_ " I sighed, went to the fridge and grabbed the chocolate syrup. I slathered the pancakes in it, knowing full well chara was going to be angry without some chocolate in the morning.

"Alright, its your turn to have breakfast, go ahead." Chara happily took control of my body, relishing the taste of the pancakes and also eating two slices of pie."chara! Moms going to be mad at us!" After finishing the food, chara gave me back control.

" _So? She loves making pie, im sure she wont get mad._ " We heard a knock at the door. As i approach it, i hear a muffled voice say 'knock knock'. Well, better answer him.

- **Sans POV** -

Why am i driving the kid instead of using a teleport? Maybe because asgore ordered us to thats why. As much as i hate it, i have to follow the rules, so we don't scare the humans. Wouldn't want humans figuring out i could teleport right?

Anyway, back to what was going on. Frisks in the backseat of the beatup car. Well, its actually papyrus car. Its no race car the the one he wanted, but he loved it. I looked in rear view mirror, catching frisk looking out the window, mumbling to themselves.

She tends to do that a lot these days. Doesn't change the facts though. The ride to the clothe store is quiet and tense. Of course it would be. The reason? I remember. While everyone thinks this is the first time we've been freed by frisk, i remember. She freed us once, a long time ago.

The very frist reset, actually. But i know what she did, hell, i even fought her. The genocide runs were bad. And frisk enjoyed every moment of them. When i asked her long ago for a just reason for the genocide runs, she just shrugged, stating that 'she was bored'. That's the reason i hate the brat.

My Hands tighten on the steering wheel. Cant get chummy with your kill after all, can you? I'm so lost in thought, i don't even notice frisk saying my name."SANS!" I jolt. I turn back to look at her perturbed expression." **Sup brat?** " Frisk looks like shes going to say something, but stops and sighs.

"Never mind, just wanted to let you know that you passed the store." " **Oh. Welp.** " I turn the car around and see that i in fact, had missed the store. Wait. I turn back to face frisk, preparing myself." **Well,** ** _eye_** **guess your right.** ** _eye_** **couldn't see the store** ". Frisk just stares at me with a signature 'oh my god sans why' expression.

Man, both paps an frisk are funny to mess around with. I park the car outside and wait."Ill be back in about 30 minutes ok?" I wave lazily at them. "Meh, take your time kid" I hear them leave and close my eyes for a second. Still, i can get a pretty good read on where people are around me. Guess ive gotten good at sensing souls thanks to the brat.

Gotta thank them later. I lazily open an eye and see someone walk by the car, into the store. Wait what. I Bolt up, hitting my head on the cars roof. I turn and see the figure walk into the store. I cant see them now though, with a cloak covering them. But why would i be interested in this person? I cant get a read on their soul. Like, every time i try to sense it, it just blocks itself off.

I turn to look around to see if anyone was watching. Sorry asgore, gotta break your rules buddy. In an instant i'm inside the store, casually walking by the figure. Now that i'm close, i can make out his features. Red hair, and torn clothing but...he looks like hes wearing torn military attire. Hey, ive seen enough anime with alphys to know what a soldier looks like. I Cant help but say this guy looks cool, but his clothes are torn everywhere. He turns and i swear, if i hadn't been calm at the moment, i probably would've thrown the teen across the store with my magic.

Looking back at me were red eyes. I saw flashes of the bad times with frisk, her red eyes just like this guys. My magic sparks a tiny bit, but i remember. New timeline. Different person. NOT frisk. Don't cause a scene. "Um, you alright? You were sparking just a second ago." The kids looking at me. I cant read their expression either. Not their soul, nor expression.

This kids hiding something. "Hello? Mister skeleton? Someone there or are you _empty_ headed?" Im shocked out of my thoughts. Then i grin like crazy. A freaking pun. " **Nah, i'm fine. No** ** _skin off my bones_** **. I'm sans, sans the skeleton** ".

- **Ents POV** -

Fuck. What are the damn chances that sans would come to the same store i was going to? I mean really, weren't there about 4 other stores? I look back the skeleton holding his hand out. Nah, sans. About 50 other yous have already done that. I Dont say this though.

"I'm good thanks. Kind of in a hurry though". I go back to looking through the pants. Cmon, i just need some damn pants! It takes a minute, but i finally pick out a pair of dark black jeans. All the while, i could feel sans eyes on me, his magic trying to search my soul. Nope.

If this sans were to see the current stats of my soul, just glitches, he would freak. Not happening. I turn around in time to catch sans frustrated expression. As he sees me turn back around, he switches back to his lazy personality." Shouldn't you be somewhere or something sans? Kinda weird how your just staring at me."

Sans looks like he remembers something and starts to walk away, but stops." **Hey, you didn't give me your name.** " Well damn, this sans was sure pesky. But, uh, i don't think 'ent' is a normal name so...i quickly scan around us and see a brand called 'ceasars'. screw it, i'm going with that."Names Cesar. Now if you don't mind me, i got to be places."

I begin to walk past him when he steps in front of me. Really sans?" **By the way cesar? Why are your clothes so messed up?** " Oh. I looked down. I still looked like a mess." Got in a big fight earlier" Sans keeps staring at me. " **Alright, whatever you say pal.** " Sans then walks out of the store. What was he even doing here? I get a few pairs of jeans shirts and another black cloak.

Yes, i fan my cloaks, get used to it. After i pay, i can see sans in a car, talking with someone over a phone. Huh. Guess hes wait for someone. My mind wanders. I Could be papyrus, or toriel or frisk. Oh god, please don't let it be frisk. I Don't want to deal with them either today. I keep walking for a few blocks, to check out the city.

As i turn a corner i see 2 things. 1, frisk is crossing the street talking to sans, most likely. And two, a black sedan is charging at frisk, not slowing down. Crap. Well, here we go. Don't want them to get access to their saves yet. Cant let them know i have access to them yet. I toss my bags into my void, and blink behind them, throwing them forward to avoid the incoming car. I also see a ghost ahead of frisk admiring a chocolate shop. Damn it. I turn to the left, only to be slammed by the sedan.

Now, its things like these that i thank my father for experimenting on me. I'm only slightly dazed when i get sent flying. As i go flying through the air, i use my telekinesis to move the sedan that hit me a little to the right, causing it to crash. I look back and i meet the sidewalk. I didn't break anything, but that was going to bruise. I get into a sitting position, shocking the people that just witnessed that. Oh. I look around at a bunch of shocked faces, and i see frisk make their way toward me. I also see chara floating behind them. Crap, the fuck did i just get myself into?

 **And so ends chapter 1. Hey ents got a name! Cesar!(Why that name? Cause i'm an un-creative crap who uses his own name) Yes, he will be using that name from now on, kinda has to. And to set things clear, chara and frisk are both females in my fanfics. Why? Because it makes it easier to write. Anyhow, enough rambling. I hope you enjoyed, and remember to leave a review. I breath reviews :) Anyway, ill see you at chapter 2!**

 ***EXCUSE MY GRAMMAR ITS 12AM***


	3. Behind The Mask

**Ent finally asserts himself as Cesar, and sans and him...talk? Anyway, here chapter 2!**  
 **WOAH WOAH WOAH *looks through calendar* When did i last post!?**

 **Behind The Mask**

 **-Cesar(ent)s POV-**

I probably should've just saved frisk then blinked away. Yeah, that could've made my days easier. Well, after the accident happened, i was forced to go with the police because i didn't have any family to contact, or any identification. As i was being taken into the police cruiser, i caught a glimpse of sans and frisk trying to get to me through the crowd.

I turned my head to the left. Chara was still admiring the chocolate shop. Figures. I was put into the cruiser, and the police officer drove off. As i sat in the back, i thought of my options. Surely i was going to be locked up for a few days at least. I COULD just teleport out and away but...that would just create drama that i did NOT want to deal with.

Sighing i leaned back, looking out the window. I didnt hear what the police officer was saying until he got my attention.

"Huh? Oh, sorry officer. Just got a lot on my mind" The officer nodded.

"I understand son, you saved someone today. We're just going to ask you a few questions alright? Youll be free to go in no time, i can gaurantee you."

The officer was trying to be nice, and i guess it was alright. Part of me regretted saving frisk, and the other part of me was relieved. If i hadnt saved her, she would most likely reset. I don't know where i would be in that reset.

But, now that i DID save frisk, i have to put up with all of this crap. Words probably going to get around. I leaned against the window sighing. More shit to deal with. I wonder whats going to happen now.

 **-Frisks POV-**

That stupid skeleton. I went out to where he parked, and the car was empty, sans nowhere to be seen. Chara suggested we start walking home. I agreed. Chara was floating next to me, not helping my mood.

" _Smiley bones wouldnt care for you afterall, he hates you._ " Chara said smiling while saying this.

I ignored her, much to her displeasure. We kept walking, and chara flew by me across the street yelling 'CHOCOLATE!' like some battle cry. I looked over at her and sighed. Chara was drooling with stars in her eyes as she looked at a shop window with every chocolate candy known to man.

" _FRISK! Buy me some chocolate!_ " Chara turned to me and waited. I did nothing.

" _Sorry chara, used most of my money getting clothes._ "

Charas eyes were darkening as i spoke, becoming more demonic. Sighing with exasperation, i started crossing the street, grumbling. I Didn't notice a car racing for me, nor the figure that appeared behind me. With a grunt, the figure behind me throws me forward, onto the sidewalk. This catches charas attention, and makes me head turn. I only made eye contact with him for two seconds, only for the car to slam into him, launching him.

Chara breaks into hysterical laughter, but i stand there shocked, seeing the persons body slam into the sidewalk a bit far off. I begin to walk over to him, chara following me. However, me and chara are surprised when the car crashed into a pole a bit far off, and the figure stood up. My jaw drops and chara just looks at the figure quizzically.

The cloak hes wearing falls, revealing brilliant red hair. The guy just stretches, and the people crowding him just stare. He finally notices his situation, and looks around. I Can clearly see his expression. He messed up. Within minutes, the police and the medics are here. The teen however, turns them down, simply saying hes 'fine'. That wasn't right. He should me lying on the ground after a hit like that. Chara is thinking as well. I decide to go thank him.

As we try to get to him, we cant get through the forming crowd. We see him getting put into a police cruiser, and the cruiser drives away. I Didnt even notice sans next to me.

" **What happened here kiddo?** " I jump and look over to him. Then my fright turns to anger.

"Where were you sans?! I told you, i wouldn't only be a fe-" Sans hand comes up, stopping my lecture. Chara snickers. I Ignore her.

" **I was dealing with someone strange, the kid that got taken away just now actually. He didnt really, fit the picture, if you know what i mean.** "

I did in fact, not know what he was talking about. I disregarded what he said, and told sans what happened. Midway through my explanation, chara goes back to look at the chocolate, looking bored. Sans only stares at me. I swear hes mumbling, but i cant hear him.

" **Something doesn't add up...** " I Dont even hear sans say this.

"Huh? What was that sans?" Sans turns around, his signature grin coming back.

" **Nothin. But, hey. Lets go visit your savior, shall we?** "

 **-Sans POV-**

I have never been so happy in my life. Whoever that kid is, i cant read his soul, or see his stats. But that doesn't matter. By saving frisk, he probably just prevented a reset. As frisk and me begin to leave, a police officer comes up to frisk, asking them to come with him. I Tell the kid to go, they probably want answers. I take a shortcut back to paps car, and get in. Ill go pickup the kid later. By the time i get home, the story had already been on the radio. Apparently, it was an anti-monster group trying to hit frisk, whos job was ambassador for us monsters.

They also cover the identity of the person who saved frisk. The kids name is apparently Cesar Entious. Thats all they know, because they cant find any info on him, or any family related to him. Thats strange. I Enter the monster settlement. Currently, theres only a few houses. I head over to me and paps house, seeing tori and pap outside. When they see the car, they look relieved. I get swarmed by questions, answering all of them.

"So they took frisk to question them correct? But what about the human that saved them? What of them sans?"

" **Duno' tori. They cant find any ID on the kid, and he doesnt seem to have family** " As this leaves my mouth, i see the gears turning in toris head.

"Lets go see my child and the human, please sans?"

"YES BROTHER, I WOULD LIKE TO MEET FRISKS SAVIOR! BOTH FRISK AND THE HUMAN MIGHT BE LONELY AFTER ALL" Papyrus states with a heroic pose. I Grin.

" **Why paps? You think they feelin** '-" I Pause as papyrus slowly stares back at me.

"DONT"

" **-Bonely?** "

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Papyrus breaks. I Grin, a genuine smile. Never gets old. Tori is giggling as well. I turn around, and we get back into the car driving down to the police station. Just because he saved frisk doesnt mean anything. My eyes darken, pupils disappearing. I had my own questions for the kid. I was going to get answers, regardless if he wanted to answer.

 **-Frisks POV-**

I got taken down to the police station, and i was asked a few questions. Chara had said she was tired, and went back into my head to rest. After the questions, i was taken to a wait room. I was surprised to see my savior when i entered. Except, he was, uh, kinda...asleep? He was drooling slightly with his head leaning on the wall behind his chair. Now i could clearly see his features. He had cool looking red hair, and was pretty tall, 5'10 or around there. What i found interesting was on his left eye, he had a pretty deep scar. Wonder where he got that.

As i examined him, he stired slightly, waving lazily at me. I was taken aback as he stayed in his same position, though now i clearly knew he wasn't tired, or asleep. He lazily brought his head, opening his eyes. Oh...red eyes, more crimson than red.

"Sup? Question, why do they have you here anyway, didn't i just save you from getting run over?" The bluntness of his question leaves my mouth open. How was he so casual about this?!

"Uh, how can you be so blunt about that? You got hit by a car, for christ sake!" He just stared at me and shrugged, closing his eyes.

"I mean, ive done worse you know. Anyway, i think your family is here." He was indeed correct. I looked back at him, only to see his eyes closed, mouth slightly open. Heh, kinda reminds me of sans. I felt chara stiring and she appeared in front of me, eyeing my savior suspiciously. Wait. I didn't even ask his name, nor thank him! I was about to talk to him, when a police officer came in and led me back to the front of the police station, mom and papyrus waiting for me, and sans standing a bit to their left.

"My child! Are you alright? We heard what happened and, and-" toriel just stopped and gave me a tight hug. Chara watched me and mom, all the while being seilent. Sans came up to me next.

 **"Hey, kid? Wheres the savior of the day?** " As if to answer our questions, he and a police officer walked out of a room, heading for the door. They caught my gaze, and just winked their right eye shut. Huh. Alright then. Mom being who she was went to the front desk to ask why my savior was being taken away.

"Oh he'll be alright. Because hes still under aged, and because he has no family to turn to, were sending him to a foster home. Why would you ask?" I knew were toriel was going with this.

"Well, if thats the case...how would we go about adopting him?" Sans stiffens, his eye-sockets turning into blank voids of darkness.

 **-Sans POV-**

"Well, if thats the case...how would we go about adopting him?"

I stiffen. No. Nononononono! I couldn't get a read on that kids soul, much less his stats. What if he was dangerous, what if he hurt us? What if he casued frisk to reset? Too many questions, very little answers. I was so enthralled in my own head, that i didn't noticed papyrus calling my name.

" **Yeah bro? Sorry i was zoning out, bit bone tired.** " I added a good-oll' wink to the joke. heh, classic. Papyrus looked like he was going to say something but dismissed it.

"NEVERMIND DEAR BROTHER! WE MUST GO PICK UP TORIELS NEWST FAMILY MEMBER!" Wait what. Looking back at toriel, i could see her filling out a vast ammount of forms. What!? Was tori really going to adopt a total stranger!? Well, then again, she adopted frisk so...meh. I turned on my heel, papyrus leading the way back to the car. When i see that kid again, im going to have to get a bit forceful.

Dammit, if only i could get a damn read on his soul. The drive to the foster home was more or less un-eventful. When we arrived however, i saw the kid leaned back on a pillar outside the building, waiting for us.

"HUMAN! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AND THIS IS MY BROTHER SANS! I THANK YOU FOR SAVING FRISK, HUMAN!" The kid stayed on gaurd, shrugging. I cant read his expression, GOD DAMMIT! This kid, cesar was it..? He was far to gaurded, he wasnt telling us secrets, secrets i wanted to know. I got an idea. I was going to get to the bottom of this kid, right here, right now.

" **heya paps? Why dont you hurry on home an' make some of your welcome spehgetti for the kid eh? We'll catch up later** "

"OH COURSE BROTHER! HUMAN! BE PREPARED TO TASTE THE BEST OF CULLANARY ARTS!" and with a 'nyeh heh heh heh', papyrus was bolting down the street. When papyrus rounded the corner, i grabbed the kids arm, surprising him, and teleported us both to a clearing behind the building. Cesar was grumbling. Something about, 'this is my life now' and stupid skeleton'. I faced him wth a cold experession.

" **Cesar was it? Listen bud, if you got a single bad bone in-** " Cesar raised his hand up, stopping my speech.

"Im going to have a bad time, leave my family alone, dont touch 'em, yadiyadiyada am i right?" He gave a shurg waiting an answer. I just stood there. He took the words right out of my mouth.

"Alright then, that settles that." he began walking back to the car, but i grabbed him with my magic, throwing him back. His soul didnt appear outside of his body, even after me trying to force it out, cesar was countering it.

" **Kid let me see your soul, now** " 2 blasters appeared beside me." **or your going to have a-** " in an instant the kid is gone. Poof, blink, zap, nada. The kid was gone i looked around and saw he was slightly hunched now, chuckling low.

" **Whats so funny kid?** " I honestly was put off gaurd by that. He didnt even flinch at the sight of my gasters. Wait what if-

"Heya sans? Feeling special? Because guess what?" With a roar, 2 gaster blasters appear at the kids side. But there is a major difference in mine and theirs. Theirs are twice as big as mine, sleek black skulls, with red eyes. The kid continued his speech, and by this point i was sweating.

"I have some skele friends too. Now answer this" In an instant, hes in front of me. His expression. Oh god. He was smirking, his red eyes glowing.

"Do you really want to find out whats in my soul sans? Do you really?" When i didn't respond, his blasters disappeared, his eyes dimming. He walked away this time, stopping to say four words.

"Thats what i thought"

What in the fuck did i just see?

 **Holy damn, writers block is one hell of a drug! I wrote and rewrote this chapter more time than i care to admit, but hey! Its here! Im going to also strive for longer chapters, get more stuff out. Anyway, hope to see you guys in chapter 3!**


	4. Learn Some

**Sans and Cesar have a heart to heart, while chara and frisk discover they dont command the timeline anymore. Anyhow, here's chapter 3**

 **Learn some**

- **Sans POV** -

Hell no. After that, i wasn't going to let this kid go. I threw my hand forward, catching cesar by surprise, throwing him back at me. Although he broke from my magic hold, he got the memo. He wasn't leaving here without answers.

" **heya kid. Id like to know where you got my invention from** " His expression showed confusion.

" **wait, your invention? But i thought that gaster made you them, after all, in every timeline...** " He kept talking but in a whisper.

Me, being the type of guy i was, stopped dead at the mention of timelines. This kid knew. He had my blasters. What else was he hiding? I threw my arm forward, an army of bones being thrown at cesar.

" **Kid, don't get distracted in a fight, k?** "

He quickly recovered from his surprise, and pulled out something that made my bones rattle. A knife, and a dusty and bloody one at that. I couldn't see his stats. He had a knife. Conclusion? Don't let him get near my friends, even the brat. I kept up my attacks, but not at one point did cesar retaliate. He was standing there, knife in hand, literally dancing around my bone and blaster attacks, cutting down any bones that got to close. Half an hour into this, and i was starting to get tired.

"Sans, stop. I know you can only fight at full power for at least 25 minutes"

If i had blood, it would boil. He knew far, far too much. Timelines...he mentioned timelines...wait...

" **You don't belong in this timeline, do you kid?** "

His gaze was locked with mine, even while he dodged. He shrugged as he side-stepped a blast.

"Not the first time i heard that sans, but yeah, i don't belong here, not really."

As he talked, i was starting to see black at the edge of my vision. NO! I cant, cant get tired...! My attacks were slowing by the second, cesar weaving in and out of my attacks, not getting grazed or hit once. I fell on one knee, my magic completely disappearing.

"Honestly sans. I didn't even have to use magic. But ugh...wasn't in the mood to fight you, really. I'm just pissed off, that's all." My visioning was darkening, and he was walking over to me. He tucked away his knife, and brought back his fist.

"Sorry about this sans. You'll survive, trust me, but, uh, yeah. Help me get some anger out, k?" I didn't even feel his fist connect with my jaw, but i was sure some dust flew when i got hit. I was on the ground, fading. I checked my HP, surprised by what i saw.

 **HP 0.00001**

I was literally on the edge of death. Cesar walked to me, and bent down. As i blacked out, i heard him mumble.

"Dammit sans"

- **Cesars POV** -

When i stood. i almost fell backwards. Freaking fantastic. I sat down, trying to calm down. In the fight with sans, i had used little to none magic. That was a slight problem. I was rubbing my eyes with the palms of my hands, trying to get my magic to calm down. Dammit, its either i stick to using low amounts of magic, or all of it, risking this timeline. I had gotten better control over my powers though. How? Well...lets just say i made friends with the residents of the omega-timeline.

Anyway, i sighed in frustration. My magic didn't want to calm down. Well, lets burn some magic, shall we? I summoned 5 of my blaster, and fired into the ground. There was an explosion of red, then just a crater. I stretched feeling good. I turned back to the crumpled form of sans. Ugh, better heal him too.

I only healed sans to the point where he was back to his 1HP, but not enough to wake him up though. I threw him over my shoulder and blinked back to the car. Setting sans in back, i got in the front and on the wheel, driving to toriels house. Yes, i knew where most of the houses were located. How? Because the multiverse, thats how. As i was driving, i felt a tug in the timeline. Frisk had attempted to save. Well, they're in for a surprise.

I kept driving, but was chuckling all the way to toriels.

- **Frisks POV** -

What i saw in front of me made no sense in the slightest. When i had attempted to SAVE, my menu disappeared, only leaving a box saying these exact words-

* **Now, now, you dont have to do that ;)** *

I tested all the other options, and i got a different message for each. For LOAD, i got this-

* **Hey, just ask, ill load for you :D** *

But for RESET, i got this message-

* **.** **...I Don't think so. If that were to happen...well...ill have...fun =)** *

That made Chara go crazy. She was flying all over the room panicking. I was very much worried. Someone, with stronger determination, took control of the timeline. Chara also had told me she wanted to end this run earlier than expected. Now though...We heard the door open and close. We both made our way down from our room, and saw the people that had entered. It was the person who saved me, but also...sans? Sans was dead asleep.

"Oh! My child! Please, say hello to your new brother, Cesar Entious Dreemur!"

Toriel introduced us, and smiled when i went and hugged Cesar, much to Charas displeasure.

"Heya frisk. We didn't get to talk last time, you know, with me getting hit by a car and stuff, but hey! Im your bro now!" Cesar laughed and i smiled. Never before have i had a brother. But now, i do. And he saved me too.

" _CUT THE FEELS FRISK! WE HAVE IMPORTANT THINGS TO WORRY ABOUT!_ "

Chara yelled, and i visibly flinched. Cesar seemed to notice, and frowned.

"You ok frisk? You seem a little, jumpy? Down?"

I only looked at him. Chara was right. The timeline came first.

"Im fine, i just got a lot on my mind bro."

The response came naturally, and i covered my mouth and blushed. Chara was snickering, and again, Cesar frowned before smiling and patting my shoulder.

"eh, you'll figure out your problems, frisk. All you gotta do is stay determined."

My eyes widened, and cesar only smiled more. Mom was watching us smiling happily.

"Welp, i'm going to go see my room, see ya."

As cesar walked away, i swear i saw him glare at chara, his eyes glowing brighter before he kept walking. Toriel followed him, leaving me and chara alone.

" _Frisk, we have to talk about cesar. I...i think he can see me._ "

 **Im sososososososososososo*50 years later*so sorry! I had a bad case of writers block, and it didnt help that i didnt have a lot of access to my PC for the past week. I Hope this chapter came out ok, because i will admit, it was slightly rushed. Anyway, i hope you guys forgive me, and ill try to get the next chapter out as fast as i can. Anyway, see you guys in chapter 4.**

 **Also, rae, its coming. I Promise ;)*no-one else is going to know what this means xD***


	5. A Slight Issue

**Some foreshadowing for the next chapter. Also, a certain someone meets cesar. No more info, lets get to the chapter!**

 **A Slight Issue**

- **Sans POV** -

"Dammit sans"

I Jolted awake, my magic flaring from my eye. I remembered what had happened. I was at toris home, in the guest room. I heard noise coming from the kitchen. I pulled my hoodie on, and teleported to the living room. Frisk yelped when she saw me. Heh, brat. I took a peek into the kitchen, and saw tori making dinner. I had a question for her.

" **Heya tori. You know where cesar is?** "

"Yes, he came home with you, he said you were 'bone-tired'" Tori giggled at that, as did I.

" **Well, wheres he at? I have to talk to him** "

"He should be in the room upstairs, do you want me to get him?"

" **Nah, s'ok tori. Ill talk to him.** " With that, i left the kitchen, and headed up the flight of stairs. When i was on the top floor, i looked over the railing, frisk not noticing me.

She looked like she was talking to herself. I couldn't make out what she was saying. Eh, that wasn't important. What WAS important, was cesar. He was strong, very strong. He dodged all my attacks, and talked about the timelines. He himself said he didnt belong here. I Stood in front of his door. Ill try a friendly approach, no violence this time. Maybe ill get answers that way.

" **Knock Knock** " I knocked on the door. There was silence.

"Whos there" Came cesars muffled voice.

" **Door** " I grinned.

"Door who?"

" **I** ** _a-door_** **your taste, but you gonna open kid?** " There was some movement and then cesar opened the door, looking kind of pissed.

"That doesn't help my mood sans. Im tired an pissed. If your back for round 2, lets do that tomorrow" Welp, here goes nothing. I gave him a grin.

" **Nah, im so lazy for that, and anyways, i think we got off on the wrong foot. I just want some answers. And id, uh, like to look at your soul kid.** " Cesar was thinking, i know he was.

"Fine, lets talk, but when i show you my soul, you better not pull some cheap, half-assed trick." I Looked at him. Wow he DID look pissed off. I knew he would have his soul blocked for a reason. Now was a great time to find out why.

I went into his room, and he closed the door behind us. I kept my eye sockets on cesar as he went to his bed, and put a knife in his pants pocket.

" **No need for the knife kid, i wont get** ** _stabby_** **with you** "

"You never know sans. You never know what could happen." Cesar was looking out the room window. I looked as well, but i saw nothing. Cesar just kept staring.

" **Uh, you there kiddo? We going to do this or...?** " There was a bit of a silence after that. Cesar shook his head, the glow in his eyes dimming slightly.

"Yeah, yeah. Hang on. Its just...I thought i saw something. Anyways alright. Ill drop the magic around my soul." There was a small glow from his chest. When it subsided, i threw my hand forward, summoning his soul. What i saw was a light show. His soul was a heart, swirling with color, from time to time glitching, the souls stats changing. To tell ya the truth, i was mesmerized. Suddenly, cesars magic pulled his soul into his chest. Alright, now that settles that. Now, time for questions.

- **Cesars POV** -

I finished telling sans my story, but not exactly telling him ive destroyed hundreds of universes. I told him in only destroyed a few. All the while during my story, his eye sockets were dark, no lights in them. Kinda creepy...

" **Kid, be honest. Can you guarantee that you'll keep your power in check? Because, tibia honest, i dont like the thought of everyone i love getting removed from existence.** " I Looked sans square in the eye.

"Like i said, i can't promise you jack-didilly crap. I can try though." Sans looked disappointed, then turned to me with a serious expression.

" **What about this other me you were talking about? Stringy dood?** "

"Well, what about him? I only met him once, and he kicked me in and out of a timeline, so hes pretty strong i guess." I shrugged. In reality, he and me had a few 'scuffles' here and there, which would result in a lot of property damage.

I could only hope he wouldn't try anything funny on this universe. There was an awkward silence after that. Sans spoke first.

" **Well kid, i know you mean well, and i clearly understand your a threat...but ill give ya' a chance k'?** " Sans ended the sentence with a smile. And it was actually genuine. I gave him a light smile.

"You know, theres only a few sans' that have smiled genuinely. Guess im adding you to that list huh?" Sans grin only got wider.

" **Well, i guess that clears all of that up.** " Sans headed for the door. As he reached for the handle, he stopped.

" **Also, sorry 'bout tryin to kill you cesar** " I smiled as he actually used my name than kid.

"Dont worry, nothing gets under my skin" I smiled and sans turned back toward the door chuckling. Heh, that felt good. But now...I turned my head to the window again. Some had indeed been watching me and sans earlier. But the question was, who, had been watching us? Unknown to me and sans, frisk was having a talk with their little demon friend all the while.

- **Frisks POV** -

" _What do you think we should do with him?_ " Chara was lost in thought, as was I. Cesar was something new, something...different. It felt refreshing to take a break from the genocide runs, but chara is very easy to bore.

" _Frisk, pay attention god dammit._ " I turned my head to a fuming chara. Heh, it was actually kinda funny to see her like this. Angry, unprepared. But...aside from cesar, there was still the whole, timeline business. Cesar shows up, then boom, control over timeline is taken. Also, if what chara said was true, and he COULD see her, then they might as well just go and talk to him. Chara was looking at me expectantly, waiting for an answer. Jeez, pressure much.

"Lets just talk to cesar about this. If it turns out that he cant see you, then, well go from there."

Chara, satisfied with my answer, looked towards the second story balcony. Sans was coming down the stairs, looking happy as ever.

" **Heya brat.** " Doesnt matter how many times he says that, those words always sting at least a little bit.

" _Heya trashbag_ " Although sans couldn't see chara, she still tried to insult him back. When he got no response out of me, he chuckled and walked into the kitchen. I started up the stairs, and chara followed close behind. I knocked on cesars door.

"Yeah, who is it?"

"Hey, cesar? Can we...talk?" There was a steady silence after that. After a good 30 seconds, he responded.

"Sure, come in" I walked in and found that his room was really simple. He was sitting on the edge of his bed with his head resting in an opened hand.

"So sis, whats up?" I flinched slightly, because of what i was about to tell him.

"Cesar, can you...see my friend?" Chara was litterally flying all over the room , trying to get attention. Cesar sighed and lazily extended his arm forward. What was he...? Chara was launched towards me, surrounded by a red aura. I looked back at cesar with shock. He had an eye open lazily as it glowed a slight red. He proceeded to wip his arm all around, chara being thrown everywhere. After a minute, chara was released, and was not happy. Cesar, however, was laughing slightly.

"Does that answer your question frisk?" I Could only stare, and chara could only yell, getting louder and louder. Cesars eye was twitching.

" **Ok stop** " Chara was once again caught in a red aura.

"You need to shut the hell up. Im getting a head-ache thanks to you chara" More questions. How did he know chara? HOW DID HE HAVE MAGIC!? Cesar turned his head back toward me, seeing my expression.

"Oh. Yeah, guess you want the full explanation huh?"

- **Cesars POV** -

After another long session of explaining, i wanted to sleep. Chara and frisk didn't look very happy about the fact that i wouldn't give them back control over the timeline. Heh, like hell i would. I hadn't even asked how many times frisk had done a genocide run. But, judging from charas demeanor, it was at the very least a few. I shooed frisk and chara out of my room. I was tired, honestly. Toriel was calling to me from below.

"Cesar? Would you like some dinner?" As much as i wanted to taste her cooking, i wanted to sleep.

"No thanks mom" That was going to take some getting used to. I had'n't even known my mother in my original timeline. I sat down in the bed, trying to get some sleep. Then i felt it. The same feeling i had felt when sans and me were talking in my room. This time i didn't hesitate to teleport. I was outside in the backyard in an instant. When i had appeared there, the feeling had disappeared as well. Something was going on. But...meh..this could wait until morning. I teleported above my bed and crashed. Yup, im was definitely tired.

-? POV-

I jumped when i saw him disappear from his room and appear outside. I chose that moment to teleport away. Man, that had been stressful. The only reason i got stuck with this was because i could teleport. Hmph, id like to see the other stay in a tree for more than 3 hours. Sighing, i went back to the house. That guy, cesar, was powerful. And, he didn't really know the monsters that well, only saving frisk and becoming the adopted son of the queen of monsters by chance. If, by chance, we could get him on our side, we would not have to worry so much.

But, all in due time. Patience is important for these kind of things.

 **Who do you think the person at the end was, eeeeeehhh~? Someone on this site knows :D. Anyway, im so sorry for not updating sooner, but it seems that my updating schedule might be one chapter per week. IK, i dont like it either, but life sucks :\\. Anyway, see you guys in chapter 5**


	6. What Now?

**Small filler for whats to come. Heres chapter 5**

 **Now what?**

- **General POV** =

The girl kept walking for a bit. Honestly, she almost thought that cesar had seen her, but no, that wasn't the case. Besides, she got out of there fast enough.

The only thing now to do was to plan and be patient. Things would fall into place. The girl teleported once more, ending up outside an apartment. She opened the door and saw 6 other people in there.

She hated being the second youngest. Most jobs like this would fall to her. One of the people in the apartment noticed her and called her over.

"How did the recon go? Any new ideas?" As he started to talk, all the other people in the room started to pay close attention. Only 1 girl wasnt paying attention. She was coloring rather than listening. It didn't matter. She couldn't help much with this situation anyway.

"Well, i have some bad news guys. Remember when i said that we might be able to use cesar to our advantage?" Everyone who was listening was slowly nodding.

"Well, now i think we need to get rid of him first." Everyone looked confused.

"But..." One of them called out."Wont the plan have to be changed drastically? HE was suppsoed to be our key to getting close to asgore and toriel. Why kill him"

she let suspense build in the air before she answered.

"well, apparently he has..." Everyone looked at her expectantly."...mmmmaaaaggggiiiiccc~" Everyone scoffed. And she knew why.

"Yes, i understand why your looking at me that way. But im not joking you. He sensed me watching him. I would've watched some more if he hadn't teleported outside."

At that everyone looked a little worried. she also knew why.

"Do you know how strong he is?" she looked to the one talking before shrugging and shaking her head. Truth be told, she didnt have any idea how strong cesar was.

"All i know is that cesar can teleport. He might not even be someone to worry about, just we have to be weary of him ok?" Everyone present nodded, even the girl on the ground coloring understood.

"Alright, now that thats out of the way, whats our next move guys?" The group began to discuss what to do. But what they didn't realize was that their targets and cesar were passing by their complex at that very moment.

 **Im sorry for such a short chapter. I promise the next one will be longer. I am currently not home, and i uploaded this through a phone. I promise the next chapters will have much more than this one. Again, i am sorry. But i hope to see you in chapter 6!**


	7. Meeting

**A plan is in motion. One serious confrontation. Heres chapter 6 for you people!**

 **Meeting**

- **General POV** -

Today was a busy day for two groups. For the monsters and their friends, they would be having a little party for their freedom from the underground. For the other group however, they were planning something different.

- **Cesars POV** -

The party was being held at the park. Currently, im walking with frisk, asgore, toriel and the not-so-quiet chara. Since the park was such a short distance away, we all decided to just walk.

We were passing an apartment complex, and i got that feeling from the night i had my talk with sans. I looked up to a window, catching sight of a pair of light blue eyes starring at my small group for just a second, before disappearing. We kept walking, but i couldnt shake the feeling that something was going to go down. I SAVED a new file, considering i hadn't saved once since i got to this timeline.

Chara and frisk felt me save and i just gave them a look, and mouthed, 'just in case', and kept walking. Still though, this feeling...

I quickly dismissed the feeling as the park came into view. The party was really simple, but still very crowded. It was full of very few humans who were bold enough to be here, and a great portion of the monster kingdom.

I was about to walk into the crowd when toriel put her arm on my shoulder. I turned to her.

"Yeah mom?"

Toriel looked slightly embarrassed." Um cesar...could you please go get my camera? I left it back at the house."

"Yeah sure mom, i gotcha." I walked away from the park, before blinking in front of the house. When i blinked however, i missed the convoy of white vans headed for the park.

- **Sans POV** -

I was uneasy about this whole event. What if frisk used this chance to get a massive amount of LV? What if...what if...

I shook my skull. I turned to the left of the park and saw cesar enter with frisk at their side, looking slightly uneasy. Heh, damn, i must've really been a numb-skull to think cesar wouldn't be with them. If cesar over-powered me easily, then this kid shouldn't cause them any trouble. Especially with the timeline under cesars control. I got slightly worried though when i saw him walk back from where he came from with tori and asgore. Welp, if he was leaving, better chat with the kid.

I teleported behind them, grinning away.

" **Heya kid.** " This caused frisk to jump and tori and asgore to turn around.

"Oh, hello there sans" "Howdy sans" Both Tori and Asgore said.

" **Sup. Hey, mind if i borrow the kid for a bit?** " Frisk looked distracted. Heh, whats up with them today? Lot on their mind?

"Oh course you can sans! Bring them back soon though! We wouldn't want them to miss the festivities!" Tori had gone ahead of asgore, and then asgore left too. There was an awkward silence afterward.

" **So...why so jumpy eh? Didn't think anything fazed you these days.** " I started the conversation. Tibia honest, heheh, i was wondering why they looked so nervous.

"Since cesar has gotten here, hes never saved. Today though, he saved. He said it was 'Just in case'. He's worried about something sans." I was deep in thought. If this was true, then what was he worried about?

" **welp kid, ill see you later.** " I teleported disappearing into the void for 1 second. that one second saved my life. I teleported and when i blinked, everything around me had changed. There was a thick layer of dust and smoke all around me.

I looked around, seemingly confused and terrorized. 1 second. I disappear for one second and this shit happens!? 3 spotlights turned on behind me, from the entrance of the park. I turned around, and wiped the terror of my skull, replacing it with my signature grin.

" **So, someone mind telling me what happened? Dont worry, im not brittle, so i can handle it. tibia honest, this is very upsetting but hey! I might forgive ya**." All light left my eyes. " **Or not you dirty family killers** " what i saw next surprised me for one second, before i overcame my shock. Guess i should be use to seeing kids kill eh?

6 kids stood in front of the lights, all looking different. One of the teens noticed me. He was pretty tall, and had orange hair with black tips.

"looks like the blast didn't catch everyone here." he began to advance, but was stopped by another male of the group with red hair, similar in color to cesars.

"hang on aves. Let taylor talk with him. Besides, if what paine said was true, then we shouldn't worry about him. After all, he is a lazy-bones"

My smiled twitched at that comment.

" **Hate to break it to you kids, but i'm a lot more than i seem** " I flared my magic, which seemed to make them uneasy, all but the smaller green and brown haired girl, who took a step closer.

"Mr. skeleton? Your not going to get in our way, are you?" The girls voice was innocent. Hell, if she would've been here alone, i would've immediately thought she was innocent.

" **Well, your responsible for all of this aren't you guys?** " I gestured at the scene around me, and the girl nodded.

"Yeah, but, please, can you go away? Or, you could stay! You could be a great friend, and we could do things together and-" The girl had stars in her eyes. Welp, not today you don't. I pulled her towards me with my blue magic in a flash.

" **listen kid, i don't know why your hanging around these people, your a small, innocent kid! Tell me, is it nice to _kill_ someone elses family? Is it? Because i sure as hell don't think so** " Her face fell at my comment. I was breathing heavily, and i noticed movement out of the corner of my eye. I dropped the girl, barley dodging a whitish-yellow beam.

"Taylor! Get away from him, we've got this!" the person that fired the beam was a girl with brown hair with yellow tips. And she was holding a gun, which i presumed was used to shoot that beam at me.

"No, i got this" they boy with the orange and black tipped hair took something out of his pocket, and held it. I braced myself for an attack, but when i blinked, an explosive was strapped to my chest.

" **How in the-** " the explosive went off. The last thing i saw was cesars shocked face as he appeared behind me.

- **Cesars POV** -

I felt something change within the timeline. Something happened, but i couldn't place my hand on it. At the time, i shrugged it off, got the camera, and teleported back to the park. Now, lets just say, i was furious with what i saw. Dust piles. Human corpses. Man, how'd shit hit the fan so suddenly. The camera was smashed to bits in my hand. I looked up and saw sans explode.

"Well, this timelines going to shit, so i guess i can let loose a bit" My eyes darkened and my red eyes glowed slightly. At me doing this, the group took notice of me.

"Hey! Your toriels 2nd adopted son!" A girl with electric blue hair called out. I didn't lose my composure.

"yeah, so?" The group looked around at each other before the guy with red hair came forward.

"look, this doesn't have to be your business. You can just walk away, and forget it never happe-" Before he finished, i threw my arm forward, summoning gaster blasters above and around me.

"Listen, i didn't care about these monsters either at one point ok? You couldve just talked it out with them, made a friend or two, i don't know, and i don't care. But one thing that you've done today?" i brought my hand down, and the blasters fired. The green haired girl put her arms in front of her, creating a barrier. Welp, i wasn't aiming for them. The blasts soared over the barrier and collided with the vans behind them, creating white, crackling domes of energy as the vans exploded.

"...wow" The group was seemingly impressed and shocked at the same time. They turned toward me as i gathered the blasters around me.

"See? I wasn't aiming for you." I glanced to the side." At least not yet. But yeah, this is my business, and i think you guys need a smack down."

"But why would you care!?" The teen with orange and black hair tipped guy said." You've only known these monsters for a little while! Why do you care so-"

I shifted all their soul colors to blue, and slammed them into the group.

"Oh, why i care? Well, ill tell after you get what you des _erve for hurting my family._ " My voice got deeper as i talked, but then i changed my expression to a cherry one.

"But heya! Great job! I like what you've done here! A little _dusty_ though, don't you think? Well, that doesn't matter now, you know why?" My eyes flashed crimson.

" _You want to know why_? Because now...heheheh...now, i'm **PISSED**."

 **Ohhhhhh snap! Dont worry, more info on who this group is next chapter people ;D. Also, how well will cesar be able to take these guys on? Only next chapter will tell ;P Anyway, see you in chapter 7!**


	8. Stand Your Ground

**And now, explaining life to 7 kids, with Cesar! Heres chapter 7 lol**

 **Stand Your Ground**

- **Cesars POV** -

Following my remark, the 7 kids i used the blue magic on were struggling to get up and move. I just stood there looking at them.

"Look, while were at this? Lets chat, k?" I released my hold on their souls which, now that i think about it, probably wasn't such a good idea.

The kid with blue hair rushed me, and before i knew what happened, teleported in front of my, catching me totally off guard.

"I really don't like you" She thrust her hand forward, creating sword i would have admired, if it wasn't trying to cleave me in half at the time.

"Gotcha!" I turned around and got hit by a bolt of electricity, making me lose focus for a second. Another one of the kids rushed me with insane in-human speed.

When i went to defend myself, the shifted their punch, landing it on the side of my body, send me exploding backwards a few meters until i skidded to a halt.

The four that had assaulted me look surprised that i survived their assault at all.

"Look, i'm not going to go down easily. If you want to kill me, you either do it right, or i hurt you until you stop, ok?" Averey did not looked pleased with my response.

"Like hell i would listen to you!" He charged forward, and i readied my knife. As he got close enough, i threw my hand forward.

"Averey! No, Stop!" The kid completely ignored his friends warnings. As he reached me, i turned his soul blue and threw him into the sky, summoning gaster blasters around him.

"This is what happens kid when you-" I stopped myself as i felt a sting in my shoulder and blinked slightly to the right. My blasters disappeared and averey fell back from the sky.

I looked at the place i felt pain and saw a cut. I turned back to face the others, but i was forced to duck under a spear and 2 swords. i jumped back, but a sea of dark blue and green spears followed me. I only smiled and i brought my hand to the side, summoning a red shield in front of me, stopping the spears. The strong kid rushed me again and i stood completely still.

At the last second, i caught his fist, and looked him in the eye.

"Your pretty strong you know. Any other tricks you got, or is-" I widened my eyes as i felt spears impale my back, hitting home. The other 6 wasted no time as a barrage of attacks hit me at once, draining my health all the way to zero. I fell on my knees, the group cheering. I only smiled at them.

"Well, give me a minute or so. Ill be right back ok?"

I then promptly turned to dust.

 **-Nathans POV-**

I stood there, dumbfounded as to why the guy went so easy on us. He had clearly show that he had great skill in magic control, hence his beastly looking blasters, so then why? Also what did he mean, give me a minute?

He was dead! I turned to face the rest of the group. My eyes fell on averet in particular. He used his ability 2 times already, and took the guys beating head on. Michael was massaging his fist.

"For talking tough, he didn't really put up a fight, but it hurt when he grabbed my fist" I turned to the others. Paine just starred at the spot where he had disappeared, and taylor was sniffling.

"Hey taylor, you ok?" She stopped crying to look up to me.

"Did he really have to die?" Now, that was a good question. He could've left, but he stood his ground, and died anyway.

"I meant it when i told him i didn't like him...but hes was a good dodger, ill give him that much" Paine responded.

"Guys?" All heads turned towards the left, where tammy was, watching the spot where cesar had died."Why did he turn into dust? His soul didn't crack either.." We all turned back to the spot where he died. That was a good question,

why did he die that way?

"Don't know, never really knew myself" Cesar was leaning on a at tree a bit off from us. Averey was seething at him, and the rest of us only were giving him quizzical looks, except for taylor, who looked happy to see him back. The question we all wanted to know, HOW was he back?

All of our mouths opened, and we were about to barrage him with questions, but he lifted his hand, index finger up, silencing us.

"No questions please. Now, here's how this is going to go down. I'm going to beat you to the edge of your life, then, LOAD, and we'll talk then ok?"

 **-Cesars POV-**

As soon as i had finished my sentence, i blinked directly in front of them, knife in hand. Their eyes widened, and i began my assault. I slashed the air between us with my knife, sending a wave of red magic in their direction. A barrier came up in front of it, but my magic shattered it, causing the kids behind to scramble.

I felt her magic activate, and i turned to the left, seeing the blue haired girl just appear there. I threw my fist forward, and slammed into her jaw. She was thrown backwards into the forest, and i lost sight of her. Something definitely broke there.

"You'll pay for that!" I dodged 3 dark blue spears and grabbed hold of my attackers soul.

"No, i'm teaching YOU a lesson kid. Have fun with my 'pets' by the way" I threw him to the left, and a multitude of blasters surrounded him, and fired at the same time. I heard his screaming as i walked away, but it quickly died down, and i made the blaster disappear, leaving a body in a scorched crater. The 5 others who were still standing were shocked at my display.

A massive fireball was thrown at me from the left, lightning from my right, and green spears from in front of me. I brought dodged every single one of those attacks, blinking away from the ones that got too close. I heard charging behind me, seeing similar looking blaster firing down on me. I blinked away from them and kicked the purple haired girl in the chest, the blasters disappearing as she collapsed to the floor. I turned to the remaining 4, my eyes starting to bleed a bit.

"And then there were 4" i disappeared from their view.

 **-Nathans POV-**

"Be ready! HE could come form any direction! Tammy, please, were going to need you to-" Tammy however, cried out and the remainder of us shot our heads in her direction. Cesar had chopped the back of her neck, knocking her unconscious. He turned to the reaming 3 of us.

"You know" He started walking toward us, his whole body covered by the shadows."I really never understood the hatred towards monsters. I hated them too at one point, but they're actually nice people, once you meet them" The only visible thing about him were his glowing red eyes.

"You pissed me off by hurting people that i grew fond of, and i actually have to ask" He teleported in front of us."Why do you do this? Why kill, kill innocent monsters huh?" He let the silence prolong itself. Averey weakly answered.

"Because monsters are a threat to humanity. If they aren't stopped, they'll take everyone's...WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!?" Cesar was, in fact, laughing away.

'WOOOOOOOOOOO man! That's the worst fucking excuse for killing monsters ive heard in all the timelines EVER!" He stopped laughing suddenly when he kicked averey in the stomach, launching him off behind us. I turned to him and he looked like he was out cold. That left me and Justine

"You think we can take him?" Justine aimed her gun at cesar and i lit my hands on fire.

" We wont know unless we tried!" Both of us charged a grinning cesar waiting for us.

 **-Cesars POV-**

Ill be the first to admit, these 7 kids have pretty amazing powers. Powers that dont have to be kept in check, and that can be developed further. They were pretty weak though. When i upped my magic use, it was like everything they did was in slow motion. Only two remained. For these two, i wasn't going to take them on casually. I blinked in front of the yellow haired girl, stopping her in her tracks. I landed a solid kick on her chest, making her fall back. I turned and grabbed hold of the red haired kids soul, lifting him up.

"Sorry about this ok? But after this, lets talk before you do all of this, ok? Because" I slammed him into the ground repeating the action

"Ill just kill you all and leave you before you lay a hand on the people i know ok?" He nodded weakly unable to speak.

"Good now sit tight." 2 blasters appeared, flanking me."Enjoy the light, you'll be back in no time" The blasters fired, obliterating the red haired kids HP, killing him. his corpse fell to the floor, charred and burned. My eyes were bleeding pretty badly now. I didn't mind, i gave a good beating. Sighing i turned the world back, loading the SAVE i made earlier.

I was going to have to explain a lot of crap to sans and frisk. Sighing again, i felt the timeline rewind.

 **Me - OHHHHHHHHH WE HAVE A BADASS OVER HERE!**  
 **Cesar - Shut up, end the chapter**  
 **Me - OHH- wait. Your breaking the forth wall again!?**  
 **Cesar - *shrugs***

 **Welp that was chapter 7. Being cocky can get you killed pretty fast xD. Anyway, see you all in chapter 8!**


	9. Heart To Heart

**The Timeline is reloaded. Sans and Frisk, as well as Chara, are on edge after the incident with the 7 humans. Cesar however, is waiting patiently for them to show themselves.**

 **Anyway, sorry this took long to get out! school is a butt, ya feel meh people Anyway, here's chapter 8!**

 **Heart To Heart**

 **-Cesars POV-**

As soon as i found myself back on the side walk, sans stopped, eyes blank voids, forced grin on his face, and frisk turned to me, slightly confused, with a fuming chara. I turned back to the apartment complex and saw 7 pairs of eyes looking at me.

I flashed them a grin, while my eyes flashed red. The pairs of eyes went wide, then hid again. All except one. Huh, guess that green-haired kid might actually have grown onto me. Welp, doesn't matter. Sans had a quick discussion with toriel and asgore before he turned to me, eyes still lifeless.

 **"Heya, cesar? So, explain WHAT happened exactly?"** I only smiled at sans with a smirk.

"taken car of sans, _font_ worry, but ugh, we have other problems" I pointed down the street, seeing the white vans, men pouring out of them, racing for the park. Sans eyes widened, before a scowl appeared don his face.

His eyes flashing blue for a second, he disappeared. Frisk began to run in the direction of the men, however, i grabbed them, holding them back. Chara grunted and looked at me.

 _"You could have let us go. We would've creamed them"_ I only sighed before showing them that i was recording the men and the white vans getting into firing squad formation.

"Don't worry, we'll have proof to give those bitches what they deserve" Frisk frowned at my language, but chara smiled widely. I looked back at the spectacle that was taking place and burst out laughing. Gaster blasters were herding the men out of the park, their weapons ineffective on the magical blasters. Most of them has made it onto the vans and begun to retreat, but i thought otherwise. i handed frisk the phone.

"Gimme a second old buddy. I gotta send some people to school real fast" I blinked in front of the vans, all of them coming to a halt before me.

"HEY RUNT! OUT OF THE WAY!" The mans voice went shrill as he saw a blaster, 3 times bigger than sans, looming above me, maw charged, ready to fire. My eyes were covered by my hair, the glow of my eyes visible.

"I'm going to give you to the count of 5 to get out of the vans, and get on your knees for attacking innocent monsters" My demand was met by an uproar from the vans, and i heard guns being loaded. I sighed summoning 2 more blasters.

"One" The men all shot from the windows, the bullets being encased in red magic and being thrown down. This was met with audible surprise and terror.

" **Two** " The vans started again and did a 180, but i smiled widely as i saw sans standing behind all of them, a multitude of blaster in the sky above him.

" **You better listen to this kid. Or you'll have a bad time** " I counted to three and that's when they got the message. They all came out panicked, begging for their lives.

Huh. Easier than expected.

 **-Back with the seven humans-**

The apartment was tense. Everyone in it was jolted, like they saw a vision from the future. Cesar, red eyed, killing them all. They all ran to the window to check, and saw cesar looking back at them. They all gasped. It has happened. They really died.

"I-i think we should...um...respect cesar wishes. For now." Natthan tried to be the brave one, however, his voice was shaky. Why wouldn't it be? He experienced death FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! Averey, however, was furious.

"THAT IDIOT THINKS HE CAN STOP US!? AND YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO DO WHAT HE SAID!?" Everyone shifted uncomfortably at avereys words. They were scared.

"Fuck this!" Averey marched to his room in the apartment and closed the door. The silence after that was unbearable. Surprisingly, taylor broke the silence.

"...Are we bad people? We did hurt alot of innocent monsters and people, and made cesar angry..." Everyone thought on those words. At taylors sadness, justine brought taylor into a tight hug.

"Dont worry taylor ok? We'll get him next time, promise. Dont say those things about yourself." Taylor sniffled a little. Natthan only looked at this from afar, thinking. Natthan looked back to the others.

Paine was had a small scowl on her face. It was obvious she didn't like cesar. Michael was also deep in thought, and i would be too, if i found out someone was stronger than me so far. And tammy was, well, tammy. She was scribbling into a notebook, mumbling to herself from time to time.

Natthan was pretty sure she was recording the results of the fight, and cesars known attacks. Natthan sighed deeply. They would have to confront cesar later, on more...peaceful terms.

 **-Sans POV-**

It was pretty easy to get the local police to help us. After cesar showed them the video he took, the police officers quickly took the monsters favor, arresting all the attackers. Though some policemen threw the monsters a scowl here and there, it was pretty easy. With that threat out of the way, the party continued.

I, however, found cesar and pulled him aside to chat with him on what the hell had happened.

 **"Kid, dont lie to me ok? What happened after i, heh,** ** _bit_** **the dust?"**

"I gave those 7 kids a beat down, thought they did kill me once, but i came back." That severely confused me. Cesar only loaded a save once.

"How'd you come back without a save kid?" Cesar smirked at me, and i grinned knowing what was coming.

"Maaaaaaagggggiiiiic~" cesar did jazz hand motions and i chuckled. But i went serious all too soon.

 **"Jokes aside cesar, stay alert kid. They might come back again"** Cesar only smiled knowingly.

"Dont worry sans" Cesar began walking back to the party, and patted my shoulder."Im expecting them, so dont worry, k?" After that, cesar walked back into the crowd. I sighed, and joined back in the festivities.

 **-Cesars POV-**

I was chatting with a few people here and there, when i saw someone tapped my shoulder. I was laughing as i turned around, however...that came to a screeching halt when i saw who was behind me. My eyes glowed faintly and i smiled tightly at the person behind me.

One of the seven who tried to kill everyone here, was in front of me. He flinched at the sight of my red eyes, and took notice of my smile. He smiled awkwardly.

"...so ugh yeah. I know we didn't get off on the right foo-" i held up my hand.

"cut to the chase, flame-head" I said looking at his wild red hair."Tell meh why your here. I mean, alone. I expected you guys to show up, but you alone?" he shifted his feet. Then chuckled.

"Right to the point eh? Well, i came alone because the others aren't so...reasonable." I looked at him warily.

"anyway, dont you know how to greet a new pal?" he extended his right arm, and i look it with my left, giving a light shake. He smiled.

"Ok, progress. Anyway, my names Natthan.

 **Hmmmmm, can they get along?**

 **Cesar** - _No we cant, and wont, because you might f#ck it up._

 **What me? Nooooo~?**

 **Cesar** \- _..._

 **Nah dont worry, things ll turn out ok...before shot hits the fan again :D**

 **Anyway, see you guys in chapter 9!**


	10. Anyone Can Be A Good Person

**Nathan and Cesar talk some more. Someone isn't happy with Cesar decision and...pickles.**

 **Anyway, here chapter 9**!

 **-Cesars POV-**

"youv'e got to be shitting me" Nathan gave me a look that reeked confusion.

"What did you expect? I did say i wanted to talk to you and hang out..?" I slowly turned my head to him and gave him a glare.

" _you never mentioned an arcadee_ " My eyes glowed slightly red. Now, hold up, why am i distressed about this? Because.

I don't know how to play most games. When your a timeline hopping person, you don't have time to laze around. Nathan was oblivious to inner torment.

"Its just an arcade! Besides we can do something else later! Trust me, its the best way to get to know each-other." He was looking at me expecting me to go in.

Call it my pride, but i accepted. As we went inside, i started to get a mild head-ache.

So many lights, so much noise, machinery, the list goes on! How did Nathan deal with this...? Nathan kept leading me further into the arcade. We stopped at a machine about...driving cars...?

"Nathan, what is this?" I pointed to the machine. He chuckled and sat in one of the seats of the machine.

"just sit in the other machine, and be ready to race." He was chuckling as i gave him a stink eye, and got in. Nathan payed for me and him. The screen came on, and a selection of cars appeared. Nathan was looking at me, looking pretty smug.

"Choose any car, ill still win." I kept staring, and Nathans smile fell a bit.

"Ugh...you do know how to play this...right.?"

"Nope. No clue at all" Nathan went wide-eyed at that.

"How have you not played _**(insert generic racing game here)**_!? Its pretty good!"

"Dunno. Maybe because i was jumping between timelines, fighting crap, and traveling around?" Nathan became silent. We forgot about the game, and Nathan asked a pretty personal question.

"How was your child life?" I turned to him. The Background noise faded, almost as if time had stopped.

"...It wasn't bad. But, i wish my dad would've told me about the experiments he did." That peaked Nathans interest.

"Experiments? What kind of experiments?" I sighed and told him all the experiments he committed. The one with the experiment where my dad experimented on me was what caused Nathan

to realize.

"So you got your powers by experiments too?" I turned away from him.

"Yup"

"You know me and my gang went through the same thing...well, not really. We just did a lot more training than you and for longer...guess you being strong is because your experience huh?"

"yup"

Truth be told, i still wasn't so keen on letting the whole world know that i had committed a few, well, a few hundred timelines i've demolished. Some by accident, some because i had to, and some because i got...bored."

This talk was getting to me, but i stood up from the seat. Nathan didn't move however. I looked back at him, and looked around.

Time had actually stopped. I ran outside to confirm, and time had indeed stopped. The world around me slowly faded into 1s and 0s. The code. I activated my magic and stood ready. A figure walked from the left of me. I knew the face all to well.

I gave him a hard glare." The hell you want error" Nice, plain simple. Error looked at me before smiling. If it wasn't for the errors around him, i would say he was smiling like good ol' sans.

" _ **Oh not much. Im just here to give you a little wake-up call.**_ " Error slowly advanced on me.

"What do you mean"

" _ **Oh, there's a reason why i've let you-**_ " He jabbed my chest " _ **-hang around. You see, you've made my job easier these past few decades of you jumping around and removing timelines form existence.**_ "

"Oh, yeah, what about it?" Error chuckled.

" _ **Lets get to the point. You haven't removed this universe yet, even though you've died once already. Your a little pawn, one of my puppets. Even though i'm not '**_ _ **pulling your strings**_ _ **', heh, you know what happens when i give you a visit right?**_ "

My hair covered my eyes. "Yeah, we end up in a conflict, and i n the middle of the fight, you "accidentally" break the universes code, either you or me do it" Error gave a hearty laugh.

" _ **See? S'not hard to figure out. Anyway, what im trying to say is.." Error gave me a gaze that made my skin crawl. Hes tough as they come, even for me. "...Ill destroy this timeline. You got a year before i visit. This time-stream better be in atters when i show up**_ "

With a lazy wave, he turned and disappeared into the code. The world came back and unfroze. I was back inside with Nathan.

"Cesar? You ok?"

"...yea sure. Im just going to go now." I was not ok. One year. My eyes drooped. Either i try to defend this timeline, or end it. Well, i cant involve others in my problems. It would be better if i moved out of the standard timelines and moved to a different time-stream.

Fell timelines were a good idea, i could blend easily in those. I sighed.

"Cesar, seriously, you dont look fine" I looked back at him and gave him a wink

"trust me, im fine, i just got a lot on my mind." I walked away from Nathan, whos complaints could be heard in the distance.

 **-Nathan POV-**

I sighed. Honestly, we barely hung out for half and hour! What kind of a person wants to makeup, an d only hang out for 30 minutes? With a huff, i turned around, but fell back as i slammed into someone.

"Oh, sorry" I looked up and saw a short skeleton with a bluejacket and with blank eye sockets. "...oh...hello?" The skeletons smile, if it could, seemed to grow.

" **Heh, now you ask for a greetings. The last one was an '** **explosive** **' entrance, dont you think?** " I stood up and rubbed the back of my head.

"yeeeeeaaaaaahhhhh, maybe." The skeletons posture didnt change.

" **Listen, i dont know why, but cesar's willin' ta give ya guys a chance. Heh, if it were me.** " His left eye ignited with cyan flames. " **You'd be dead where you stand" His posture relaxed and the light returned to his sockets.**

He was grinning lazily now, not compared to a few seconds earlier.

" **Anyway, im going to give you guys a chance too. Dont fuck it up kid.** " He disappeared, no scratch that, teleported away. I sighed. I was wondering if we really could be better people. I turned and began walking back to the apartment. After a few minutes i saw someone familiar.

"..tay..lor..?"

-Taylors POV-

I giggled quietly. No one saw me leave, which was a pretty good thing. I wanted to go see that strong guy. He looked scary, but cool at the same time! To make sure i wasn't seen, i made sure to grab a perfect disguise. A top hat, with a long cloak. No one would know it was me hehehehe~.

I moved back to the park and saw Nathan and the other guy leave, so i rounded the park and followed. When i got to the other side, i couldn't find them anywhere in sight. Pouting, i just decided to go straight. People where giving me wierd looks as i passed them, i wondered why-omf!

I looked next to and saw a small froggit, you know, the ones that came out from Ebbott? Anyway, this lil guy was shaking.

"Are you ok~?" The froggit only creaked, but in sadness. It made me frown.

"Awww, its ok ill take care of you!" The froggit croaked in happiness, before it turned from the direction it came from, and went wide-eyed, squirming from my grasp.

"Hey! Wait, what are you do-"

"HA! Look! Another frog monster!" I turned my head and saw 3 tall people looking at me holding baseball bats. I saw they were lightly dusted.

"Wait! Look, its a small child! Hey, kid! Cm'ere. Well get rid of the monster for you, dont worry. I grabbed the froggit in a hug.

"NO! Hes mine! Im taking care of him!" The 3 kids looked at each other before one of them advanced.

"look, just hand him over ok? We'll tak-" He stopped and a green shield stopped his tracks. He growled and banged on the green shield.

"Just hand him over kid, were doing this world a favor!"

"Hey" I turned and the other 3 kids did as well. Nathan was right next to me, glaring at the 3 kids.

"Is there a problem here?" The kids shrunk under Nathans gaze and just left. He turned and look at me warmly.

"Why are you here taylor?" I explained dhow i wanted to get to know the awesomely cool and strong guy we had fought. Nathan seemed surprised but then smiled.

"you could've met him if you would've asked, you know." He took notice of the froggit clinging to my leg.

"Who's the monster?"

"Mr. Pickles!" Nathan stared at me for a second.

"what..?" He looked down at the monster. "Thats a froggit." I told him about what had happened before he arrived. He seemed to understand.

"Soooo, your adopting him, and naming him Mr. Pickles..."

"Yup!" I grabbed my fallen top hat and put it on Mr. Pickles. A Perfect fit.

"Come on Mr. Pickles, lets go home!" I took him ina hug and sprinted back, Nathan chuckling before he ran after me.

-Sans POV-

Honestly, these kids. I sighed. One minute they kill you, the next they want to be chummy, and save a monster. Hmph. Guess i could give them a chance. My smile flattered as i recalled what transpired.

Time had stopped. I felt it stop. Kinda a perk with remembering damn resets too ya know? Anyway, time stops, comes back and cesar leaves. Something happened, something went down...but what?

I Think its time i payed a visit to my old lab.

 **YES YES YES, I KNOW IM HELLA LATE! SCHOOL SUCKS, AS DOES LIFE! Anyway, im trying ya know? Anyway, see you in chapter ten. Things are getting hot n spicy.**


End file.
